1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solar heat structures and refers more specifically to a solar collector and a diffusing element positioned centrally of the collector for increasing the heat collected by the solar collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, solar heat structures have usually included some type of solar collector for absorbing heat in accordance with the sun's rays striking the solar collector. No prior means for diffusing the sun's rays in the solar collector to enhance the heat collected by the collector from the sun's rays in known.